parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet SpongeBob's Clues Part 1
'Transcript' *Dora: Hola, Soy Dora. *Diego: Hola, I'm Diego. *Pablo: Hi, We're The Backyardigans. *Linny: Hello, We're The Wonder Pets. *Steve: Hi, It's Me, Steve. *Blue: (Barks Hello) *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, I'm Kai-Lan. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Everybody!, My Name is Wubbzy. *Oswald: And Hello, I'm Oswald. *Dora: Today, We're Going to Play SpongeBob's Clues. *Steve: Just Like Blue's Favorite Game, Blue's Clues! *Blue: (Barks) *Diego: We're Also Going to See Josiah, SpongeBob, and Mickey. *Tyrone: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Tuck: Great! *Kai-Lan: Let's Go, Go, Go! *Wubbzy: We Made It to The SpongeBob's Clues House! *Oswald: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens) *Josiah: Oh, Hello, Nick Jr. Characters. *Dora: Hola, Josiah. *Diego: We're So Glad to Meet You! *Josiah: Thanks, Diego. *Steve: Hey, Josiah. *Josiah: Oh, Hi, Steve, and You Have Your Puppy, Blue. *Blue: (Barks Hello, Josiah) *Josiah: Hi, Blue, Hey, SpongeBob, The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *SpongeBob: Oh, Hi. *Uniqua: Hi, SpongeBob. *Ming-Ming: It's Nice to Meet You! *SpongeBob: It's Nice to Meet You Too! *Josiah: So SpongeBob, What Do You Want to Do Today? *(SpongeBob Stamps The Pawprint) *Kai-Lan: Super Idea! *Josiah: We'll Play SpongeBob's Clues To Figure It Out! *Steve: Hey, Josiah, Blue Plays Her Game Too, Blue's Clues! *Blue: (Barks) *Josiah: Wow!, Okay, How Do We Get This Pawprint Off? *Wubbzy: Hey, I Know, Why Don't Blue Wipe This Off With Her Ears! *Josiah: Good Idea, Wubbzy! *Oswald: Go for It, Blue! *(Blue Wipes Off The Pawprint) *Dora: Excelente, Blue! *Diego: Fantastico! *Josiah: Hey, You Know What We Need for SpongeBob's Clues. *Steve: Right, Our Handy-Dandy... *Tasha: Notebook! *Josiah: Notebook, Right, Tasha!, Come On, I Always Keep The Notebook Right Here. *Steve: Hey, Josiah, That Notebook is The Same as Mine! *Josiah: Thanks, Steve. *Steve: Hey, Why Don't I Use My Notebook Too, Since We're Playing SpongeBob's Clues! *Linny: Great Idea, Steve! *Josiah: Okay, Now That Me and Steve Have Our Notebooks, We're Ready to Play SpongeBob's Clues! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Will You Help Us? *Kai-Lan: Super! *Josiah: Great, Okay, So, We Have to Find Uh... *Wubbzy: Pawprint! *Steve: Yeah, and That's Our First... *Oswald: Clue! *Josiah: Yeah, Then We Put It In Our Notebooks... *(Song Starts) *All: Cause They're SpongeBob's Clues, SpongeBob's Clues! *Dora: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint. *Diego: That's the Second Clue. *Austin: We Put It In Our Notebooks. *Linny: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Steve: SpongeBob's Clues! *Blue: (Barks) *Kai-Lan: We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint. *Wubbzy: That's the Third Clue. *Oswald: We Put It In Our Notebooks. *Josiah: Cause They're SpongeBob's Clues, SpongeBob's Clues! *Dora: You Know What to Do! *Diego: We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Pablo: Think... *Tuck: Think. *Steve: Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Josiah: And Take a Step at a Time... *Kai-Lan: We Can Do... *Wubbzy: Anything... *SpongeBob: Oh Yeah! *All: That We Wanna Do! *Josiah: Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks) Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas